fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Cruentus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jason Voorhees page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 16:38, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Please let's just say it debatable Can't we at least just say that Jason X being canon or non-canon is debatable please :Unfortunately no because it is not up to us. Our personal views are irrelevant, only the people who hold the rights have a say in it. I am not a fan of Jason X either but it is canon until someone who holds the rights say it isn't and like you, I would love to have that happen but until then, We have to be objective on a wiki, and not put down what WE want. Facts come first. -- [[User:The Cruentus|'The Cruentus']]([[User talk:The Cruentus|'''Talk]])' 15:28, October 1, 2016 (UTC) I was not edit warring :Yes you are, what you are doing is edit warring, it is against the rules and policy of any wiki. And sign your posts please. -- [[User:The Cruentus|'The Cruentus']]'([[User talk:The Cruentus|'Talk']])' 16:36, October 1, 2016 (UTC) I wasn't trying to edit warr. I was just saying that its unknown if its canon or non canon because there has never been a confirmed, official statement and I know hwat a prequel is, and I know that Jason's body wasn't found after drowning, but I'm pretty sure that he did die when he drowned. :The same could be said of every film in the franchise but you only seem to be picking on Jason X. No official statement is needed to confirm the canonicity of a sequel film in a franchise. A sequel is assumed canon until stated otherwise. -- [[User:The Cruentus|'The Cruentus']]'([[User talk:The Cruentus|'Talk']])' 14:41, October 3, 2016 (UTC) You're saying a statement does need to be said, but you're saying that Jason X is considered canon until stated otherwise :You're twisting my words there, I am saying that all the SEQUEL movies are automatically canon until stated otherwise by those who holds the rights i.e reboots which are not canon. Basically, sequels don't need a statement to say they ARE canon because a sequel being canon is the status quo, otherwise it would not be a sequel in the first place would it now? statements only need to be said if they are making a moving that is not intended to be a sequel i.e reboots and in the rare cases of one-offs/spin-offs and films that get decanonized by another film. Films in a franchise are universally canon unless stated otherwise. And sign your posts please. Now just drop this matter because this is going in circles. 17:37, October 4, 2016 (UTC) I don't know how to sign my posts I don't know how to sign my posts. I hope Jason X is non canon, if it is I'm gonna be really upset :Just press the ~ button four times. I don't want it to be canon either but it is not up to us. I too would love to see a film decanonize it. -- [[User:The Cruentus|'The Cruentus']]'([[User talk:The Cruentus|'Talk']])''' 13:57, October 6, 2016 (UTC)